


Snacks

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking at night, Daddy Patton, Degrading Dirty Talk, I actually went farther with the prompts, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, fucking in the kitchen, i hope y’all will like it anyway!, opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on a prompt by @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr: Roman jokingly tells Patton: “I’m such a snack.” To which Patton laughs, grabs his ass, and replies: “And I just want to eat you up.” Cue Patton bending Roman over the kitchen table and eating him out.





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyShameless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CompletelyShameless).



Roman wanders into the kitchen one late night to see Patton making cookies. Patton looks a little tired and strung out. He’s in his cat onesie and quietly humming to himself, movements antsy. He doesn’t notice Roman stopping in the doorway. Roman moves to hug Patton from behind him and tug him closer by wrapping his arms around his hips. Patton lets out a startled breath, then he feels Roman’s chin pressed to his shoulder. “Hi Padre.”

Roman presses a kiss to Patton’s neck. “I see you making all of these pastries, but I’m already such a snack.” He laughs as he nuzzes into Patton’s neck. Patton flipped around in Roman’s arms until he could capture his lips in a soft kiss. Roman hums as he feels Patton putting more pressure on his lips. He moved his hands to cradle Roman’s head and let his lips move open slightly and lick his lips. Roman seems to take the cue and opens his mouth and flick his tongue to meet Patton’s wet eager one.

It’s gets wetter and more passionate as Patton’s arms wrap around Roman’s waist and Roman’s arms wrap around Patton’s neck. Patton lets his hands roam down to Roman’s ass as he feels the eagerness from the little kitten licks that Roman is giving to his tongue.

Patton moves to pull down Roman’s red basketball shorts, he disconnects from Roman’s mouth. “We can stop if you want.” “Fat chance.” Roman moved to kiss Patton lightly. Patton turned him around with surprising strength, a squeak bubbled out from Roman’s mouth. Patton took his arms behind his back and pushed his face down onto the kitchen table. “Stay like this.” Patton had a dark edge to his voice that almost resembled a growl when he let those words out of his mouth.

Patton finally pulled down his boxers to be rewarded with a leaking painfully hard cock and a gaping asshole. This caused Patton to growl in arousal. He felt his own hard cock twitch, intent on fucking Roman till he couldn’t walk or think of anything but his dear old Padre. For now, he would take his time and eat Roman out for as long as he could take it. 

Patton took his cock in his hands, it twitched from the heat of his hand. Good boy. He pumped it twice before he licked from the base of his balls, all the way up his taint, to the neglected gaping hole. Roman tightened up from the sudden wet feeling. Patton kept licking his asshole, but Roman wasn’t relaxing. He took one of the two hands that had wondered to grip his ass on either side to come down painfully hard. Roman whimpered. “Good boys relax, or else they get punished. I know you want this Roman, you little slut.” 

Roman groaned as relaxed as Patton licked his hole again. He could feel Patton’s hot thick tongue inside of him, it felt so good. He needed to relax more, Patton’s punishments were none too kind from someone that was the personification ‘sugar, spice, and everything nice.’ Patton smacked his ass again, Roman relaxed a bit more and hid the small moan on the surface of the table. Patton already had him close to cumming.

Patton pulled away with drool being the last think connecting them. He took the line hanging from his mouth and then spit a little more onto his fingers before pushing one finger into Roman. Roman pulled off the table to land his chest flushed on it, hands tighting, and a loud moan being ripped from his mouth. “Good boy. Do you think you can take more?” “Yes, daddy.””Good, I’ll give you a reward when I have you stretched out.” Patton spit onto another finger and pushed it in when he pushed back in. 

He felt Roman’s knees buckle, he slapped his ass twice as hard as his previous spankings, “I told you to stay how I placed you slut.” Roman moved back to how he was and mumbled out a weak, “I’m sorry daddy.” He could see his baby boy crying with a red sore ass. He took off as much of his onesie that he could. He was left with one arm still in it, but hard heavy cock resting outside of the soft fabric. He would feel bad, but he’s been pent up for far too long, and he could care less. Roman would be fine, they’ve done worse things than this. Roman knew their safe word if he needed to use it, but Roman liked the feeling of be used by Patton.

Patton spit into his hand a couple of times and used it to slick up his dick. He pulled the two fingers out of him, slipped the rest of the way out of his onesie, and quickly replaced them with his cock. He had his onesie piled around his feet, but it was rewarding having felt Roman shake and lock his knees attempting to stay still. Patton pushed into him slowly, but Roman still felt like he was being ripped apart. Roman’s moans got louder the more Patton pushed into him, he felt a long string of pre-cum leak out and fall onto the floor.

When Patton was finally seated inside of Roman, he took no time pounding into him. ‘Roman’ll adjust quickly, the little slut always does’ He brought a hand down and slapped his abused ass cheeks. Roman felt every gasp and moan rise in pitch until he sounded like a girl having the best night of her life. Patton loved to fuck him so hard his moan’s raised into an unbelievably high pitch, he took pride in that. 

Sometime later, Roman came again around Patton as Patton finally spilled into Roman’s ass. Patton looked down at Roman. He had tears streaming down his face from over stimulation, abused ass cheeks beginning to turn light purple in color, arms stiff and unmoving, hands turning white and fingernails digging into palms, chest heaving, scratches on his hips, and globs of cum dribbling out of his ass. He looked like a wreck. He cleaned him with a wash cloth from the kitchen and picked him up and laid him down on the couch. Roman whimpered as he finally let his body relax. He laid there for the rest of the night, after Patton found and put some nice warm pajamas on him and covered him with a blanket.


End file.
